vasterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Trollodex
The Trollodex was an event running from February 1st, 2019 to March 22nd, 2019, leading up to Operation Snowbound Blood. Two trolls were revealed every Monday and Friday starting on February 11th. Trolls Secily Iopara * never forgets a face * you don't want to be on her list * pessimistic duelist ?????? ?????? * non-toxic * a vital part of the journey * this story has rules. will you follow them? Sestro Enthal * overthinks before he acts * created to carry dead weight * he's ready for a change, but the world isn't Hamifi Hekrix * now listen to me, young man * I am talking directly into your ear * I need you to do capitalism a favor Bytcon Krypto * hodl * bad investments are good investments so you can sell the bad investments to people who don't know what you're talking about * �� Cadlys Rankor * monotone magnanimity * what's your classpect lol * you're not his all-mother Sirage Feltri * aggressive passive-ist * authoritarian lapidarian * you will accept constructive criticism Husske Mayzee * child of the corn * just a little preacher. that is all. they cannot change this * wind between cornstalks sounds a lot like static Rypite Koldan * a bold Capitalist * makes good weather of everything * plagiarism is the sincerest form of flattery Crytum Lydian * a technological genius * body is now 70% soda, 0% sleep * just like one of his Reptonian animes! Mshiri Libeta * sent here by HR * will hold your hand until the term is up * don't get too attached Oricka Rourst * mild-mannered machinator * first aid first-timer * expanses away, close to home Sabine Berare * uhm, akshually * hey, hey you. yeah, you! do you know what kind of frequency this is? * already knows the answer Occeus Coliad * wait, eye know this guy * practitioner of weird science * has hidden depths * loves his matesprit Raurou Dersal * bringing back a lost art, deliciously * sunny side down, never poaches * fixated on nightmares, and they aren't from the kitchen Hayyan Refero * sells arms of every caliber * has special eyes, her brand * better to shoot a lamp than shoot in the dark * way more bullet points in her clip Necron Exmort * ensures eternal rest for the wicked * THIS is his BOOMSTICK * admittedly has some pretty good one-liners Valtel Gurtea * has never taken a look at himself for too long * desensitized sensationalism * still chiseling out the details Yeshin Laevis * truckin' is all she craves * licensed to operate heavy machinery * will you be carmine? Cinare Montor * fix her? you barely know her! * old passions die hard * bad blood with big business Glomer Hicner * puts the "h" in school * extremely tired of wearing the Bart Simpson suit * vegan and proud Gerbat Batrav * flora and fauna fixer-upper * keeps it simple, basickley * taller than anyone you know * it isn't easy being green Endari Vernir * not a star child, but thinks he's as bright as one * clergy allergy * there is never a curtain call with him, love